Naruto of Where?
by MetallicMilitia
Summary: After Having had enough, Naruto needs a change, see what happens with some story twists, some love and new powers. So who will he help? Naru-small Harem check story for who and how, No demon hunting, nor Tobi. Strong Smart Rinnengan Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto of … where?

By: MM

Rated M for; strong language, violence, and eventual lemons.

A/N: Some small notices, this story will be sporadic like most of my other stories, sorry although I love writing, other things tend to get in the way, also many people want me to finish my other stories, now I understand this and plan on continuing those stories, please keep in mind that writers tend to feel that their story has well lost something, I'm not sure how to put it, but my motivation was driven to a new story, sorry I can't control that, anyhow, for the very few that probably read this, sorry for the rant or whatever it was that just happened.

Description: This story is a Naruto harem not large, and absolutely no one will be added like previous stories, depending on the story and how it goes however, I may remove people _**not**_ because I was asked so don't. If you have a problem make your own, I'll gladly read it. In the harem will be Fem. Itachi, Fem. Sasuke(Sasuko), Fem. Kakashi(Kaiko), Ino, Ayame, and an eventual Hana, possible Yugao. This story will have time jumps to important events and other such things.

It was a disaster of epic scales. Pure fear would forever run through anyone's spine, the strongest of men would cry and the women would laugh from hysterics, what could possibly be as chill imposing such as this, well to explain it happen in a time that man was first starting, protectors were established, that is until, they became self-aware, and greedy, bloodlust ran through them. They were all strange creatures; all possessing ten tails there were five of them. Throughout time four died out, two had killed each other, one was lured to hell, the other eventually died from its own greed, and the one that remained had disappeared. Mankind was in a way at peace, not with each other but no higher entity threatened their existence, well that was until the creature showed its face again, it was then called the Juubi. From there it was as history told the sage of six paths separating it into nine different tailed creatures, with their own personalities and the next stronger then the last. After the sage had died the beasts were free, now some saw this as a problem and with good reason, all of them were blood thirsty much like the Juubi, but they only wished it on the people that wronged them. Well as the years grew on and people continued to expand the beasts grew tired of the human's expansion.

This leads us here, the disaster; it couldn't be called anything less. Still don't understand, well picture an animal alright now picture it to be about the size of a city, got it, now add another half a city, add tails to identify their strength, and lastly imagine them, pissed, at you. Well the strongest of all was the cause this said disaster, it had attacked Konoha, and many lay dead, including the Yondiame Hokage and his wife, however their son was still alive, however, the beast was now sealed inside the infant, the work of a desperate man trying to save lives. Word had spread of the child that boar the Kyuubi, the nine-tailed Fox.

Well things could have been different for the boy, had one thing not happened, with the announcement of Naruto being the jailor of the beast, his heritage was also made known. Well it was strange, to say the least, they actually hated the child more for him being related to their hero. This child was so scorned that earlier in his life things were violent, riots, attempted assassinations, decrees for execution, and everything in between, however it only got worse.

For a brief two days, four year old Naruto, thought that things were changing, and he was right, for the worse, you see when people started getting executed for treason, and breaking of laws, such as unlawful discrimination, attempted murder, and the like, people grew scared still, however an outspoken Haruno declared that the boy should never be talked too, seen, or even referenced to exist. So it was, no one even looked at Naruto, like he was a ghost. Nothing changed much after that, besides Naruto taking on a cold demeanor and he started to grow, he had a calling and he would achieve his goal to be the best he could be. After walking into the library at the tender age of five and having everyone avoid him and ignore him so completely he found something interesting, they would never notice if he were to say looked at shinobi only scrolls and the like.

From that day on he trained and trained and trained, he joined the academy at six and didn't talk to anyone; well it wasn't like he would get talked too. He sat by himself, however once and a while a curious Kiba and the occasion Shino would sit by him. He studied and studied and was actually the top of the class.

***** With Naruto

Naruto was walking around town just like a ghost, however that was the thing most people would say that he should be training like I had told them, well he is. You see without using any jutsu, Naruto was walking absolutely silently. He found himself near the Uchiha compound, he knew of only two people in the Uchiha group he liked, and oddly enough, they were sisters, Itachi and her baby sister Sasuko, he liked them for being soft-spoken but strong, kind but firm, the two were obviously sisters, in fact on rare occasions Itachi would help Naruto with his training. She had even taught him the Kage Bushin no Jutsu, and explained to him how they worked. So it was of no surprise to Naruto when Itachi was by his side in an instant as he continued his silent walk.

He peered over his shoulder of his grey shirt and around his blond locks to see her, her black hair in a pony-tail, standard ANBU uniform, Katana at her hip. Now Naruto knew why he was hated and over the beginning years picked up on his instincts and keen sense's. So when he sensed that Itachi wanted to do something he motioned for her to hurry.

They were gone in an instant, and only after it felt like a whirl-wind they had appeared in an open field and they looked completely different people, Itachi then went on and explained to him what was happening with the Uchiha's and their coup, and what had to be done, She had told him to take care of her sister and had knocked Naruto unconscious, and while he was out she kissed his cheek and brought him home. The next week had gone by and Naruto had yet to see Sasuko. So he decided to look.

As Naruto entered the Uchiha compound he moved around buildings with practiced grace and ease, all the while looking for the person he was after. He was near one of the bigger houses in the now deserted district, when he heard sobs. He followed them and found Sasuko near a lake and crying. He let her know that he was here by walking like a normal person and walked up to her. He moved her around so that she was facing him and hugged her. Yes people a hug, the child may have grown up without affections but he did know of them. So when Sasuko buried herself into his arms and cried it came to as no surprise that Naruto hugged tighter.

"Did she tell you everything?" Why he asked he didn't quite know, of course she had, about the massacre and his background. A nod was all that it took for a bond to be formed. And from that day on word the two had been very close. However, Naruto looked tired all the time now, and for good reason, he started pushing himself longer, further, and tougher than ever before. Time drew on and The Two decided to move in together, to make things easier on the both of them, Naruto knew how to cook and the two never minded the others company.

***** Time skip

It was graduation day and obviously the kids to make it were the clan heirs, Naruto, and surprising a boy named Sai had joined them and had also passed. Today they were here to hear their sensei's names and learn teams. As time drew on team after team was called and Naruto had watched and had listened to each team to learn their weaknesses, that way he could cover them if they worked together when team seven was called his name was called first he listen a little more acutely, "Naruto Namikaze, Sasuko Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka, your Genin sensei will be Kaiko Hatake."

Naruto realized how the teams were based on compatibility and teamwork. His team for example was a duel function team, it had two purposes, infiltration and the other purpose was a basic hit squad. Naruto would be the strongest one able to cover Sasuko and Ino, Sasuko would be a genjustu master and Ino would gather Intel, now for the hit squad was a little more complex with Ino and Naruto himself running diversion, with Sasuko going for the kill or Sasuko and Ino on diversion and conquest as Naruto did the dirty deed. However one thing was clear that team work was a must.

Like Naruto predicted the following test was based off of teamwork and they actually had thrived, Ino blended right in with the unfortunate duo. Kaiko had told them all of what it meant to be a ninja, and she wasn't surprised when neither Naruto nor Sasuko were all that shocked. She then went into detail how the team should matter before everything else. She had advised that they all tell each other everything, and they took the rest of the day to do just that and a small family had be born, they came to rely on one another with everything and they did everything for one another.

***** Time Skip

Naruto was panting as was the rest of his team. "Good job team, I know that you three will do fantastic in tomorrow's Chunnin exam." Kaiko said.

Ino grinned brightly and Sasuko smiled, Naruto smirked as he looked at his sensei, "So long as you promise to keep with us sensei." Naruto stated. Kaiko eye smiled at him and walked over to him and kissed his forehead, it was no secret that they all were a strange family, all three girls had a thing for the one blond, however the other two were two tired at the moment to do anything. They had all headed home or in this case Ino headed back to her family's home and Kaiko, Sasuko and Naruto all headed for the Hatake residence, they had all agreed that being in one common place made finding each other easier.

With a good night's sleep the three Genin had made it to the testing area, when entering the room where the tests were going to be held the temperature dropped. You see several days ago Naruto had had a confrontation with Gaara of the Sand and the two for some reason felt connected and they had simply stared each other down until Gaara took a step back and pointed at Naruto, "You are the one." And then he stepped away.

As it was the head of the T&I program was the first over-seer. Gathering information was the clear test, however you see when Naruto didn't speak out against the proctor when he told them of the final question many more teams failed then was estimated. Onto the next exam is when our real story will begin here.

At a gate into the forest of Death stood three proud ninja, Naruto, Sasuko, and Ino all stood by the gate in anticipation. "So what should we do?" Ino asked.

Sasuko looked around, "maybe we should head straight for the middle everyone is bound to end up there." Naruto shook his head.

"Exactly we keep near the wall and head around swiftly until we hit another form of gate from there track the other group grab a hostage and demand for the scroll, they refuse we go on my go." Naruto said confidently, the other two nodded in agreement, "besides if we head straight for the middle we will not only run into just one team, but several, all trying to snag a scroll, it would be harder." Naruto reasoned.

So when they had heard the start of the exam they form a triangle formation, with Naruto taking point, Sasuko was on the inside with her Sharingan active to search for others Ino was on the outside ready to help the other two when needed. The further they got Naruto had a sinking feeling that they were being watched. However, when they approached a gate they saw the tracks of a team heading in the same direction but at a different angle so they followed.

When they had caught up to the other group Naruto had jumped the person in the middle and held a kunai his neck, Naruto noticed Ame Head bands the only group from the place that had made it through the first exam. That is when disaster struck the group. Out of the corner of his eye Naruto noticed a snake rapidly heading in his direction, with quick thinking he push the Ame Genin out of the way and headed toward the snake and jumped at the last second to be smash with a wind jutsu that sent him right toward another Ame ninja this one a girl. Sasuko looked on and jumped into the fray when she realized that he needed help. When Sasuko jumped down she landed on the giant snake and she stabbed it in the eye with kunai.

As Naruto was flying toward the Ame Girl he made a Kage Bushin, a present from the Hokage a few weeks ago, and used the Kage bushin to move the girl and have the two substitute. Once next to the girl Naruto checked her over. She was fine but unconscious, same for the other member of her team; the final member was gritting his teeth as he stared into the woods where the snake had come from.

"Heheh, Figures that you would somehow manage to not get separated." A creepy looking woman approached. "To think that you, Naruto would be an actual threat to my plans, o bother, I will just have to dispose of you and the rest of the mongrels in the area to attain what I want." The woman then looked from Naruto to Sasuko, and the fight started.

"You will never go anywhere with my teammate!" Naruto exclaimed as they both rushed at each other, Naruto went with a feint right swing to cover the knee coming from the left, but she was ahead of him. With a minor duck spin kick she had knocked Naruto off his feet. Naruto was in the air as she lunged for him. She had grabbed him and threw Naruto however as he was about to hit land, the Ame ninja had caught Naruto.

"A truth for now" the Ame ninja whispered. Naruto nodded and the both rushed the woman, with the combined teamwork, the fight picked up, now we know it is Orochimaru and he is holding back but he is getting annoyed. In a larger burst of Chakra Orochimaru had push the boys off him and descended on the Ame Genin, with a curb stop on the elbow and swift sweeping kick he had him turn over and proceeded to beat the boy with a vicious combination of punches.

Naruto recovered quickly enough to stop the beating before the boy was killed, and he managed to hit Orochimaru and push the man into a nearby branch head first, knocking of the skin and peeling it back to reveal Orochimaru, after a brief few comments refined to why are you attacking us, to I won't let any of this to happen, around this point Sasuko and Ino had joined in.

The Trio started fighting with everything they had and were giving it there all, but Ino was taken down with a vicious punch to the stomach that had stopped her in her tracks, Naruto had jumped forward and wacked Orochimaru's hand away and grabbed Ino and jumped back.

Orochimaru was still pushing the fight however and this time rounded on Sasuko, she held her own for a few moments until she was caught by a spin kick which she had blocked but was still pushed into a tree which fogged her vision. With everything blurry she watched as her crush jump forward again with a wind jutsu at the ready and he fired away. However the traitorous Sannin dodge the attack and shouted something as he readied his own wind attack, which looked to be nothing of serious threat, but Naruto still took it head on.

Naruto's shirts were ripped to shreds and he was bleeding in several different areas, but not to let this stop him he charged again. The Ame Genin was shocked to his core as he watched this boy fight a stronger enemy one on one, then it hit him, Naruto Uzumaki, that was Pien's old name Naguto Uzumaki. The boy winced as he tried to get up his arm was shattered and everything was blurry, he winced again as he watch Naruto be blasted through a tree as the words "FIVE PRONGED SEAL"

"Heheh, that will keep him down for the rest of the month. Now Sasuko, it's time that I get what I came here for." Orochimaru said as he started to approach but was stopped when a sharp pain hit his left hand. He looked down to see a shurikan stuck in the wrist socket, he turned to see Naruto kneeling, blood coming from his mouth and he was gripping his stomach.

"Like I said, I won't let you harm my teammates!" Naruto stood up. Orochimaru looked back towards his hand. He was pissed, the shurikan had destroyed the nerves going to the hand including the ligament, his hand was useless, he couldn't even form the hand seal required to give the cursed seal.

"I am going to kill you." Orochimaru seethed, he turn and blast one tenth of his chakra straight at Naruto and rushed the frozen boy while he drew out his sword. Naruto saw everything he had experienced in life, and what he could make it become, then nothing, everything went silent and for some reason Naruto felt a slight tingle in his whole body. Naruto all of a sudden knew of several techniques he never had even heard of before, it was strange to say the least.

Orochimaru gasped when Naruto busted through his Chakra and started to crush everything close to him then it stopped and Naruto looked up. The Rinnegan. Orochimaru was pissed, however he was no fool, his plans may have to change so he had to retreat for the time being and rethink things with the sharingan. "Have it your way Naruto, but mark these words, you will see me again." And with that Orochimaru dissolved back into the earth. Naruto looked on and looked toward Sasuko and was about to step toward her when his world just disappeared and he collapsed.

Sasuko noticed movement and noticed the girl from the Ame team stand up, however before the other girl did anything the only remaining member waved his hand toward her and told her to help the Konoha group, she obliged. The groups waited longer and the Ino and the other boy from the Ame team woke up. However it was strange both groups had both scrolls. So the Ame leader picked up Naruto and they both headed to the Tower to make sure that nothing would happen to them. You see they had made a bond of comrades for the time being. When they had arrived at the tower they went their separate ways.

"Sadao, why did we help them?" The girl of the Ame group asked. The leader of the group looked at her.

"Well other than they had already been able to beat us, the blond, his last name was Uzumaki; I believe there may be some connection between him and Pien-sama." The boy said as he and his team walked through a hallway. "That's one of the main reasons I decided that we had to help them, Miwa."

Miwa the girl looked at her leader and understood completely. "Then we forfeit if we face Naruto-sama in the next round correct?" asked the other male.

"Correct Shou, we cannot do any harm to the prince, we will ask what to do from Pien-sama, but I believe that he will want us here to help the prince in any way that we can." Sadao said and the others agreed as they walked on.

***** With Naruto and his team

As they all sat in one room with their sensei, they all stared at one thing, unconscious Naruto. Kaiko had been inform of everything that had taken place and had removed the five pronged seal and had told the Hokage of everything also, but they were the only ones to know of his new found power, thankfully the nurses and doctors had not lifted his eye lids for they also would have seen the presence of the eye of Kami.

Kaiko looked at Naruto and smiled slightly, things were looking up for him, but she frowned soon after, she felt something bad really bad was going to happen too. Ino was sitting there patiently and looking slightly disappointed, probably in herself for not lasting longer in the fight, and Kaiko had found the Inoichi and asked him to teach his daughter some more in the field of Taijutsu and to help her with stamina.

Sasuko was the closest to the blonde and was even holding his hand and had worry stretched all over her face. She had tried to move Sasuko and tried persuading her with food, but ever since she lost her clan, she was with Naruto no, ifs, no, whens, no, o wells, she was always with him no matter what.

***** End of Chapter 1

So relax review and thank you, but please don't be expecting another chapter very soon, due to personal issues and other such things that I would rather not discuss. I would like to thank people for their support however.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto of … where?

By: MM

Rated M for; strong language, violence, and eventual lemons.

A/N: So I got a job and I'm working 50 plus hours a week so updates will be sporadic.

Recap: Ame Genin and Naruto's teammates battled Orochimaru, within the battle Naruto unlocked his Rinnegan, which then forced Naruto to collapse after Orochimaru retreated. We then learned that Naruto was referenced as a Lost Prince in Ame. Naruto's teammates got a scroll and got to the tower, where we left off.

Naruto groaned as he started to come too, "O Thank kami you're awake." Naruto looked to his side to see that his whole team was waiting for him to awaken. Then they all gasped, Naruto was perplexed.

"Hey guys what's wrong?" Naruto asked. It was Ino that answered.

"Your eyes they … they changed."

Kaiko was the first one to come out of her stupor though. "You Naruto are one special human, to be gifted the eyes of Kami, the Rinnegan. I would have never guessed I would ever be able to see it so up close, and they are beautiful." She said as she walked over to a mirror and grabbed it, she then gave Naruto the Mirror and showed him what they looked like. Naruto had gasped, but he was fascinated by the rippled like pattern.

"Naruto you made Orochimaru retreat after you got those eyes, what happened?" Sasuko asked.

"Well it's weird I know a bunch of new jutsu and things that I had never thought about are just there now. Like the basic principles of how gravity affects a jutsu and how to change that problem. Also I just feel that I'm not limited anymore, like before I felt that I was set in one direction and now I feel that I can choose from a variety of different paths, and speaking of which, I somehow know how to reanimate a body and have it under my control, but I loathe that idea." Naruto listed off, "Other than those things I don't really know why Orochimaru ran off.

Kaiko decided she should enter the conversation again, "Naruto I would like to test a theory if I may, and all you have to do is follow me and watch." So off they all went Naruto right next to Sasuko, Ino trailing slightly behind but this did not go unnoticed.

When they arrived in a room that had nothing in it, Kaiko turned to Naruto and told him to watch carefully. Kaiko flashed through a bunch of hand-seals, and then she blew out a small fireball to the center of the room where it dissipated. After this she turned back to Naruto to see if he was paying any attention.

Naruto was confused, he had seen that jutsu before, but why did he now feel that he could improve the jutsu by adding in chakra to certain areas and changing the gravity in other places. Naruto was perplexed, "Kaiko-sensei, can I try that jutsu?"

His answer was a brief nod as Naruto moved in front of the small group and did the hand-seals, added the chakra he wanted and fired away, and as everyone noticed the jutsu was better and seemed more effective than the one that their sensei had just done.

Small clapping brought them out of their stupor, "Just as I thought." Kaiko stated, "Your new eyes can help you to improve jutsu just from seeing them, Now I want to give you all something, even though this is early, this is chakra paper and will tell me the affinity for nature that you have." 'My guess is Naruto will have them all, Sasuko, will have a fire, and Ino, might just have a water affinity or maybe she is a fire type.'

"What's going on Sensei?" Ino asked.

"Well these are Nature affinity cards that will tell us type of affinity you will have, fire will turn to ash, wind will rip it, water will make it soggy, Earth will make it extremely hard, and lighting will make the paper crinkle. Now my affinities are Strong for fire and lightning, now let's see what you three have." She said this as she passed a paper to Ino.

"What do I do sensei?" Ino asked.

"Just pump some chakra into the paper." Kaiko instructed.

After Kaiko said this Ino nodded in understanding and pumped chakra into the paper, the paper barely started to harden but then stopped. "I think I have Earth Sensei." Ino stated.

Kaiko nodded even though she was surprised by the fact, Sasuko was up next and hers crinkled up then turned to ash, "Fire and Lightning." She said with a small smile on her face. Naruto smiled at both of them for a job well done.

Naruto was last, but his did none of those things when he pumped his chakra into the slip of paper, and even Kaiko was surprised she was expecting them all to show up or at least a sub element, nope his paper did none of those things. His actually just evaporated, no flames no anything it just faded away until it was gone altogether.

All four of them just stood there, until Kaiko came up with an idea, Naruto can you follow this jutsu. This time it's going to be a water jutsu, and also, show us one of those weird new Jutsus you were telling us about.

This is exactly what they did she did a water jutsu; he then copied and did the jutsu immediately and improved it, then came one of his new techniques. He asked Kaiko to fire one of her jutsu at him directly, after some debate she obliged, when she did Naruto held his hands out in front of him and all the girls were shocked to see that the jutsu hit his hands but just disappeared after that. Naruto then stood up and smiled, "that feels incredible."

The girls raised their eyebrows, Naruto chuckled, and elaborated, "Well I just absorbed all the chakra in that jutsu and made it my own. That way I can jam out more Jutsus and not feel as winded." The girls all had their jaws on the floor.

"Naruto, help train me please." Ino asked with a face that you just couldn't say no to.

"Actually Ino, We all will be training, outside of Konoha soon, we first will see how the preliminary will go but no matter what, and we all will be training together." Kaiko decided to interject.

"Well that may be all good Kaiko-sensei, but I also want Naruto to train me in taijutsu." Ino added.

"I'll help you Ino, but why exactly do you feel that I need to help you in that area of expertise?" Naruto stated, wondering why Ino would have a sudden interest in that area of combat.

Ino looked to the floor, but she willed herself to look at her team, "Well, simply put, I suck, all I have is my mind jutsu and a few other techniques from the academy and I need to start somewhere."

Naruto smiled, "I'll definitely help you Ino that is what friends are for right." Ino flushed at that when Kaiko spoke up.

"That was very courageous of you Ino; to admit your faults in front of your teammates and going as far as to ask for help from one of your teammates."

With that the three started to help one another in some of the areas that they felt that they could improve, however everyone noticed that Naruto was picking things up very very quickly. After two days of preparing and training, the prelims were to start.

With all the teams that managed to make it to the finals they realized that they had a few people to many, so they decided the best way of eliminating some of the numbers, was to have team fights. The fights were interesting to say the least, with the additional training Naruto, Sasuko, and Ino made it through beating an Oto group, the Suna team in the end beat one of the Konoha teams that had Shino, Hinata, and Sakura, The Ame group ended up beating the only team from Iwa, as they had been over confident in their skills and decided that they could beat anyone in the competition. Then the proctor of the final exam then came to explain that the last part of the Chunnin exams would be publicized and they would be fighting 1on 1. The people that would be fighting would have one month to prepare.

The paired up fights would be as follows:

Naruto Vs. Temari Winner fighting Winner

Neji Vs. Kankuro Winner fighting winner

Ino Vs. Sadao

Sasuko Vs. Ten-Ten Winner fighting winner

Miwa Vs. Lee Winner fighting winner

Gaara Vs. Shikamaru Winner Vs. K or C

Kiba Vs. Choji Winner fighting winner

Than the last two winners would face off to see who would be the best out of them all. Naruto frowned at the shown brackets. Something that didn't go unnoticed by either of his teammates, Sasuko took a second look however, but Ino still didn't understand. She then voiced her confusion.

"Naruto we just got to the finals why aren't you smiling?"

Naruto looked at her then pointed to the board. "We are all in the same bracket." Ino still be confused by this asked.

"So?" Sasuko sighed, slightly seeing that Naruto could have done a better job explaining."

"What he means Ino is that if we pass our first fight, then we will be fighting each other in the end." Ino then looked to see if they were telling the truth, and when she realized that they were, she also frowned. "Well either way you two we should go all out anyway and put on a good show besides it's not like we are trying to kill one another ok." That made both Ino and Naruto start to smile again.

So here they all were standing with Kaiko, "Well I need you all to go home and pack your things because for the month long we have we are going to leave Konoha, also we are going to have a few other sensei's that are going to tag along."

"Who is going to be coming along with us sensei?" Sasuko inquired, she had brought this up because even though the accident with her sister Itachi was explained to her, she still didn't trust people.

Kaiko knew what she was getting at, "People that I trust with all of you", she said this making it blantly clear that she was staring at Naruto, the message that these people had her trust with _her _Naruto. That meant it all to her, just bringing up that she trusted them with Naruto, meant that her life was fine, because Naruto was her life.

"But who are they sensei?" Ino continued to press the topic.

Kaiko sighed, "Hana Inuzaka, Jiraiya, and Yugao Uzuki"

Naruto's eyes widened at all three of the names, "What time should we be back Sensei?"

"Well if you all go now you will be back in time for when they come." She answered and like that Naruto had vanished via, shu-shin, that he had seen it once. The others had run off toward home. It also was no surprise that it was Naruto back first, however he came with Sasuko. Ino arrived several minutes later slightly out of breathe. "Now that you are all here, Guys come on out." With this said the three appeared out of the blue.

Introductions followed soon after for the people that didn't know each other. Right after the introductions were done they were off to a place that was undisclosed to the three Genin. However along the way the three new adults with the group of Genin had all been surprised how much Naruto could soak in. Just from talking to him about seal complexities and the intricacies of certain katas in stances to be used with certain weapons and which weapon is better than other weapons in certain environments and seeing first hand that he grasped the knowledge and kept it even though they had no way of actually evaluating that he truly grasped the logic behind what they were trying to tell him, but to put it into context, they were telling him that he had to train all that he could to be the best that he could be.

***** Time jump 1 Month

Naruto was like the perfect student according to the four senseis'. Naruto picked up everything like a sponge. With Yugao she had started to train Naruto in an advanced kenjutsu style and surprisingly he picked it up faster than everyone she had ever seen or had heard about. Hana felt the same when referring to tracking and chakra, Jiraiya agreed fuin-jutsu was nothing that should be taken lightly and Naruto took off like a rocket.

Kaiko wasn't left out either she helped Naruto to better understand his eyes and how they could react to certain situations like tunnel vision, how to avoid things like obstacles while focused on an object. She also went through a boat load of jutsu with him.

This did not leave the other girls out though, each student was trained equally Sasuko took to kenjutsu, and Ino had taken a liking to chakra training and tracking. All three had trained apart because they wanted it to be even when they fought with each other.

So here they all were in the giant stadium that was built for these fights, with all of the other competition. However surprising most people was the Ame ninja that had come and they weren't alone as they had come with their Kage. Their Kage however choose not to be with the other Kages and had found a secluded spot on top of the stadium itself while looking in. Other than the Ame Kage the only other foreign Kage that had come was the Kazakage.

Then the proctor for the exam stepped forward and announced to the people in the stands that the final part of the exam was to begin momentarily, he then went on about how these were the finalists in the exam and that they had all shown incredible drive and courage to get as far as they had.

Then the time had come to start. "Will all of the finalists please go to the designated area, besides Naruto of the Leaf," This had received boos and hisses from the audience, "and Temari of the Sand" This got claps from everyone in the audience as they wished she would rid them of their pest, as they no longer could ignore him, considering he was in the finals too.

"Why fight Uzumaki, don't you hear your own village boo you, why fight for them, you realize that you could do so much better somewhere else." Temari stated as they shook hands.

"You're probably right, however, this is where I was born and this is where I am needed." Naruto retorted.

"Ya like what?" No answer could be given, Temari had her point and Naruto knew it.

"Well I will fight to become Chunnin then." Temari frowned a little at that. She had hoped either for an easy victory or to jar Naruto's determination, you see she had done her homework, and had come up with little when she asked around; in fact people would give her confused looks and say that had never heard of such a person that went by that name. So she had to seek out the kid with the cards, Kabuto, and find out more information that way, and still not much was told other than the fact that he had been hot-headed at times and that he was basically a no named brat with no family, and that people despise him so much that they ignore his existence.

Then the proctor came in between the two and raised his hands, "Are you two ready to begin?" They nodded in answer, "Then, Hajime!"

The two looked at each other and jumped backwards equally and both readied for an attack, when they both reached for their kunai and threw it, it had hit each other, then staring, that's when Temari noticed Naruto's eyes.

***** With Pien

'Hmm my nephew seems to have gained the Rinnegan just like I have. I wonder if he would like to join us especially since he is the nine tails host, it would work well, since my goal is to make peace, and if I cannot do this than at least for the Jinjuuriki. Ame will have their prince and their angels.' Pien than looked around to view the arena around him, it seemed that an invasion was to take place soon. Pien smirked, 'what a perfect opportunity to speak with my nephew, even more so that the one-tail's host is here also, two birds with one stone.'

***** With Saratobi

"Well Kazakage, it is quiet delightful to see our nations going toe to toe in the finals with a few additions from Ame, Especially since our great nations are pretty much the first ones on the field." The Hokage said.

"Well Hokage-dono, it is an interesting sight to say the least but from my knowledge my money on the current fight goes to my daughter, the boy she is fighting seems to have limited talent for the shinobi we expect."

"I may have to agree with you for the time being." Saratobi answered. Jiraiya in the corner scowled at his sensei, he had no right to say anything of the sort without prior knowledge. So he decided to walk away he would talk with his Godson later about the nation that he would be working from.

There it is everyone until next time peace out, and also, this is taking me forever to write even one chapter and these are coming out slower due to working, trying to figure school out, and my living arrangements, I might be a west coast guy sooner or later I don't really know but o well. Any who peace out everyone.


End file.
